Fifty Shades of Freed
by MegaUltraChicken
Summary: When Grey ask's a simple question both Alli and Zella answer it, however, progresses further than both Freed and Laxus would have been comfortable with
1. Shipping

The guild hall was its usual happy, violent self. Natsu and Gajeel were fighting over something stupid, although Lucy and Levy tried their best to stop them from fighting but Natsu seemed to block out Lucy's yelling and Levy was far too small to restrain Gajeel, their fight only stopped when the master crushed them under his fists.

Grey sat with Kathrine, Zella, Alli and the Thunder god tribe, which was very unusual for him as he had never once sat with the Thunder God Tribe out of all the years he had been in Fairy Tail. Grey observed them all talking not really knowing what to say as he only sat here for the sake of Kathrine, also it was highly amusing watching them all bicker and tease.

After observing them for a few minutes he began to feel a great deal of sympathy for poor Freed who seemed to be teased by everyone on the table about how uncomfortable he got around half naked people. It really didn't help that Alli was trying to strip, claiming that her clothes were to annoying and Grey sat there in his underwear, unsure of where his clothes were.

Alli turned Zella and said "My favourite shipping is Tendershipping"

Grey was sure they weren't talking about ships that sail the sea otherwise that wouldn't make sense, so that just left the question; what's shipping? "Same it is just too perfect!" Zella agreed, she was about to continue when I asked "What's Shipping?"

The table went silent after his question and everyone turned to him, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen each showed looks of great sympathy as they mouthed no to him whilst he asked the question. Kathrine looked the same but with a hint of regret for not telling him this before he hung out with Zella and Alli.

Both Zella and Alli looked like he had grown an extra head as their eyes widened they then turned to each other in sync and said "Its time" This terrified Grey more than anything in his whole life, even that dragon didn't scare him as much as the two girls in front of him.

Both the girls jumped up from their chairs and stood at the front of the table so everyone could see, somehow they both had gained glasses in the process to make themselves look smarter, Zella had also gained a stick which teachers used to point at white boards and a large book of paper.

Alli opened it to the first page and read out the writing "A term used to describe fan fictions that take previously created characters and put them as a pair. It usually refers to romantic relationships, but it can refer platonic ones as well"

Before they could continue Kathrine spoke "Why in the name of Jesus do you have all this?!"

Zella replied as if it was the world simplest thing "Loads of people have asked the same question! We must educate people with the awesomeness of shipping! Don't take this away from us"

Kathrine rolled her eyes and let them continue their rant. Alli then turned to the next page and Zella pointed to the title 'OTP'

"OTP's! This mean one true pairing, so this could be anything! Mine and Alii's OTP is.." Zella said turning over to a new page.

"Freed and Laxus!" At this announcement freed fell off his chair in shock, his face was bright red and Laxus was choking on his drink, he just had to pick that minute to drink, he thought while coughing.

Evergreen was laughing along with Bickslow and his babies, Kathrine tried to hide her laughter but she gave in and Grey just smirked at the reactions of the Freed and Laxus.

Freed pulled himself up by the table, his face still the colour of a tomato and choked out "What?" This only made the laughter continue twice as loud, it grew even further when Laxus recovered and said 'Me and Freed, you ship your boyfriends!"

Alli and Zella just smirked and said "Of course you two are so gay for each other!"

Well that was…interesting Grey thought as Laxus and Freed defended themselves, the argument ended when Alli said "Just relieve your sexual tension! Me, Kathrine, Zella and Bickslow are going shopping!" and with that they left leaving very confused and embarrassed friends behind them.


	2. The book store

"Why did you two only take us?" Bickslow asked while his babies said "why, why" in the background, "Well Laxus and Freed need to solve their sexual tension, Grey needs time to process our information and Evergreen needs to solve her sexual tensions with Elfman" Zella replied walking down the stony path next to Alli.

Bickslow just smirked and said "Well I must admit that was brilliant, am I right babies?" his babies all replied straight away "Brilliant, Brilliant!" Kathrine however had a different view on the matter "You two are unbelievable! I think you terrified Grey now he's going to think I'm as stupid as you two! Also it is weird to ship your boyfriends!"

"Don't act of if you don't agree Kathrine, you know it's true!" Alli replied smiling at a slightly angry Kathrine, who could not deny it at all because she knew they were right "I didn't say that they weren't Shippable, I just said that you terrified Grey" this just made Zella and Alli smirk.

"Where are we going anyways?" Kathrine asked Zella and Alli who were walking together in front of her, "Not sure" Alli replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well if that's the case can we go to the new book store? I really wanted to buy the new game of thrones book"

In reply everyone just shrugged their shoulders and started in the direction of the shop. "Hey Bickslow you should so give me a piggy back" Zella said jumping on his back before he could say anything in reply.

"Zella we can't do this in public what if Freed saw?" Bickslow fake flirted with Zella "I just can't resist you" Zella joked back winking at him. "Honestly anyone would think you two were going out with all the fake flirting you two do" Kathrine commented "Poor Freed"

"Shhhh your face woman" Zella replied "It's only harmless fun plus Freed isn't bothered by it so" and at that she stuck her tongue out at Kathrine. "I will race you to the shop! Go forth my steed!" Zella yelled and with that Bickslow ran to the shop with Alli hot on his tail and Kathrine complaining about exercise from a distance.

Zella and Bickslow got there half a second before Alli who claimed they cheated and about 10 seconds later a panting Kathrine showed up annoyed as ever. "I…hate…you…guys" She said very out of breath.

All three of them just shrugged and walked into the shop after Zella jumped of Bickslow's back, Kathrine walked into the isle where they kept A Games of Thrones, she could still hear there idiotic giggles; she really needed new friends, but she loved them deep (very, very deep) down.

"Dude!" Zella said calling over Alli and Bickslow who had picked up two picture books "I found those crappy porn books!" Both of them rushed over and picked up one for themselves and began to read them in stupid voices, Alli replaced all the inappropriate words with cupcake which was too funny for words and Bickslow read it in different voices.

After a few minutes of this Kathrine came over to them and took the books away, that's when Zella noticed and stopped dead snatching one of the books back. "It's called Fifty Shades Freed! OMG this is Freed's book! Freed wrote Porn" Once everyone noticed they literally fell on the floor trying to catch their breath from all the laughter, the thought of Freed writing porn amused everyone to no end.

"WE have to buy this for him!" Bickslow announced his babies agreeing with him "Buy, buy!" and so they did.

Once they arrived back to the guild hall Freed and Laxus had finally gotten over the events from earlier but they were still a little awkward around each other, if only they knew! Bickslow thought as he walked into the guild.

When we approached them Alli turned to Freed and said "You think you're so cool with your red coat and your green hair that you won't let me touch! You make me sick…LET ME WEAR YOUR COAT!"

Freed looked very confused so Zella said "Ignore her she just wants you coat" Zella then smirked and said "We know your secret, Freed!" and laughed along with Bickslow and Alli, apparently Kathrine was just here to see Freed's reaction.

"What secret?" Freed asked more confused "Porn, Porn!" Bickslow's babies said making Zella, Alli and Bickslow laugh so hard. Evergreen and Laxus were shocked but still laughed along, "What?!" Freed yelled, his face as red as his coat, it was actually adorable, Zella thought.

"We went to the new book shop and found this" Kathrine said handing him the book that they brought. "So why didn't you tell us people wrote porn for you?" Bickslow asked smirking at Freed who looked like he was going to have a brain aneurysm at any second. Once Evergreen and Laxus got a look at the title they were on the floor dying of laughter.

"OMG!" Zella said grabbing Alli "Maybe Freed wrote it and its porn about him and Laxus" Alli's eyes widened in shock and she agreed enthusiastically "YES!"

Laxus wasn't laughing anymore; he looked like he really didn't know what to think at all. Freed was, if possible, even redder that he was a second ago and Evergreen was on the floor clutching her stomach from all the laughter.

Bickslow picked up the book and began to read a scene changing the names "Do you want me to spank you, Freed?' Everything south of my waist tightens deliciously. I realize I've wanted this since he threatened me during lunch ... He smacks me hard so I cry out, then sticks two fingers inside me"

Everyone was laughing except Freed and Laxus, who were embarrassed, "Okay that's enough, I don't think Freed wants all his sexual factices read out" Zella said stopping Bickslow from continuing reading the Porn.

After all the laughing died down Zella and Alli asked Levy to alter the book a little and then left both Freed and Laxus a copy, in the inside cover they had written "OTP" Both Freed and Laxus kept the books, although they wouldn't admit it to anyone under any cost.


	3. Discovery

**I dedicate this chapter to the person that reviewed my work **** thanks it really means a lot to me, I hope you like this chapter as I wasn't going to write anything else for this story but when I saw your review I decided to write another chapter for you xx enjoy 3 **

Zella was laying on her bed in Fairy Hills listening to Nirvana and reading A Game of Throne's which she brought because Kathrine kept nagging her to read it, it was amazing! Over her music she heard loud crashed which sounded as if world war 3 was starting up. Zella wouldn't call it uncommon in Fairy Hills as disagreements can get a tad out of hand in this place to put it lightly. However, this didn't feel like a normal fight so she took out her headphones and placed the book on her bed before going to investigate.

Inside Alli's room looked like a war zone, it was shocking because her room was usually spotless. Somehow it looked worse than Zella's and that was saying something because her room was a complete mess. Alli sometimes refuse to come in because it makes her want to cry and start tiding.

Alli was frantically pulling apart her room throwing everything everywhere; she looked close to a breakdown so Zella ran over to her and grabbed her before she could ruin her room anymore.

"Calm down Alli! What's the matter?" Zella asked concerned

"I lost my necklace! What am I going to do?" Her nervous breakdown was fast approaching and Zella was not good with these things, Kathrine's job was to comfort people because Zella just gets awkward and pats people on the head saying "There, there"

"Well where where you when you last saw it?" Alli began to think back to where she last had it.

"Last night at Laxus' place" She said after a while making Zella smirk

"Did you have fun?" Zella asked winking at Alli who took a second to catch on and glared back at her friend.

"Get your mind out of the gutter for once Zella! I don't know how it could have gone missing though" Alli sighed annoyed at her friend's lack of attention to the importance of this situation.

"I can think of a few" Zella joked smirking at Alli "ZELLA!"

"Okay, Okay I'm serious now. Well it looks like you have search you room very…thoroughly, so let's go check Laxus place just don't start crying because I will get all awkward" Zella smiled trying to be helpful, for once, to her friend.

"Okay" Alli replied her face turning into a small smile, keeping the tears at bay.

When they arrived at Laxus' house, he wasn't home but Alli said it would be okay as long as we left everything where they found it and so they started their search, Alli took the downstairs and Zella got the upstairs rooms. After an hour and a half of searching without any luck the only room left in the house was Laxus' bedroom.

Zella wanted to be nice and not comment on that but she is a bitch and Alli's reaction was far too amusing "Well, well what were you two up to in here?" in reply she got a face full of book and a Alli sitting on the floor, sitting with her arms crossed like a child who has just been sent to the naughty corner by their parents; causing Zella to laugh, clutching her side in pain.

After 5 minutes of searching the scream of Alli signalled that the necklace had been found making Zella lie down on the floor of Laxus' room feeling out of energy from all the searching that just took place. One of the floor boards felt a little weird on her back so she sat up and checked it out.

Apparently it was loose, so Zella slid it so she could get behind it as she had seen film's where people keep their diaries under here and God did she want to read his diary, ALL THE BLACKMAIL, she though evilly.

Inside to her surprise and amusement was the Fifty Shades of Freed book that they had given Laxus last week, the one that he told us he 'burned' but that was clearly not the case. After inspecting the book it was evident that he had been reading it as the spine was starting to look worn and the pages curled slightly. This is even better than a diary, Zella thought, evilly laughing in her head.

"ALLI COME HERE I FOUND LAXUS' DIRTY SEACRET!" Alli came over after putting that last item away, when she saw what Zella was holding she nearly had a heart attack, she knew it! "Maybe Freed still had his!" Alli said evilly and with that both girls ran out the door laughing hard and heading to Freed's house.

Conveniently just like Laxus, Freed wasn't home either. "Maybe they are having sex!" Zella laughed running over to Freed's book shelf. "Too much information, dude!" Alli announce helping Zella find the book.

Just then Bickslow walked in with his babies and some shopping, he looked at us a bit confused but wasn't really fazed by us pulling apart Freed's book shelf. "Hey, what are you two doing here? Freed is out training in the woods" Both the girls turned to Bickslow with huge smiles on their faces.

"Guess what we found at Laxus' place?" Alli said smiling like Natsu, at that Zella held up the book. Bickslow looked at it and then burst out laughing his babies joining in as well. "Oh man Laxus has some explaining to do" he said between chuckles.

"So I'm guessing you're here to see if Freed kept his version as well" Bickslow asked after regaining his composure from his laughing fit. "Pretty much" Zella replied looking through some more books.

"Well you're looking in the wrong place, that's where Freed keeps his books that he doesn't mind people seeing, he had a secret stash for the others" His babies agreed behind him yelling "Stash, Stash!"

Alli and Zella laughed at this and asked "How do you know?"

"Freed found my chocolate stash and said it was bad for me and hid it, so when he went out one day I looked for it and instead found some…interesting books" Bickslow replied with a hurt look on his face "Freed's mean" he announced when the girls stopped laughing. His babies chanted "Meanie, Meanie" while walked over the stairs, with Zella and Alli following him.

Inside Freed's room Bickslow pushed the wardrobe to reveal a square hole in the wall and inside it, laid many books all of them not for anyone under 18. At the bottom of the cluster of books laid the book they were looking for, well this is interesting they all thought, and only proves their point. Their boyfriends were in love with each other.

Later at the guild hall, Laxus, Freed, Alli, Zella, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman and Kathrine sat around a table, Zella and Ali couldn't keep a straight face around Laxus and Freed and it was starting to get on Laxus' nerves.

"What are you two smirking about?" Laxus asked having enough of their giggling.

"Well we found something today, didn't we Bickslow?" Zella asked trying not to laugh as she spoke

"Yes, Yes we did" he replied laughing at his two friends.

"Will you two spit it out already?!" Laxus almost shouted his patience running thin, "I lost my necklace and we searched everywhere for it and found it at your house and we found, your secret under the floor" Alli started laughing at Laxus' shocked, angry and embarrassed face. "Then we went to Freed's house and Bickslow showed us your secret stash off books" Now it was Freed's turn to give us that look, but on him it was far more adorable.

"What did you find?" Evergreen asked interested, knowing that if these girls were involved it was bound to be stomach clutching good.

In reply to Evergreen Alli and Zella held up a book each, everyone at the table stared for a second and then exploded into fits of laughter, well everyone except Laxus and Freed who snatched the books, Freed hid his under the table and Laxus hid his in his coat.

"That's not Manly!" Elfman finally said as the laughter died down, this received a few slaps from Evergreen's fan, "Why is everything to do with Man and Manly with you" she said slapping him at every new word.

Everyone began to laugh at their fighting for a while and then all attention turned to Freed and Laxus who were trying to escape, "So what do you have to say for yourselves?" Kathrine asked stopping them in their tracks.

"Um…well…I…um" Freed stuttered, his face was completely red, even worse than when they had first presented the books to Freed last week.

"I…was...going to…burn it…" Laxus replied, not much better than Freed, "You mean after you read it because it's clearly been read and has a bookmark on the 236th page" Zella asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Laxus looked like a deer caught in head lights and stood there not knowing what to say to make the situation any better.

"Freed, what your excuse?" Kathrine asked, not letting Freed get out of this one. "Um...many people…say…that it…um…is good, so I…wanted to try it…I skipped the graphic scenes" Freed tried his best but everyone could see through his lie quite easily.

"The whole book is graphic porn, Freed. That would imply that you hadn't read it at all"

Now Freed looked like a deer caught in headlights, and decided to trying and excuse himself, "I have to…feed…my grandma's…cousins…aunties…brother in law's…pet…unicorn" and at that Freed ran out of the guild as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I…have to…help him" Laxus quickly said before running after Freed quicker than anyone had seen him ever run.

"Well that was hilarious" Evergreen announced a huge smile evident on her face, "Yeah but I just noticed" Kathrine said after taking a sip of her drink. "What?" Everyone else asked in sync.

"They took the book's with them" and at that everyone burst into another fit of laughter, well one things for sure, there's never a dull day in Fairy tail.


	4. To Random Fan :)

**Hey! This isn't an new chapter because I'm still working on idea's because I have writers block ;) Just wanted to say thanks to the person who can't be bothered to log on, I felt kind of rude not replying to your comments so I thought that I would do it like this! If you have any idea's or request I'll be happy to write some more crack fics or even an extra chapter seeing as you love it so much xxx I honestly thought no one but my friend would see these so thanks for all the praise it makes me happy xxx :D**


	5. Laxus' Birthday Gift

No one in the guild had seen either Freed or Laxus in a week as immediately after the incident they found a job hoping in that space of time everyone in the guild and both Zella and Alli had forgotten about the incident, although that was just wishful thinking. Also their plan came crashing down when Evergreen and Bickslow would not stop the constant teasing and gay jokes, even though they had many injury's from a very pissed of Laxus and if looks could kill, freed would've killed them a long long time ago.

So it was a sort of relief when they came back to the guild, at least they would not be trapped under the clutches of Evergreen and Bickslow, however, being in the clutches of Alli and Zella was _somehow _even worse!

When Laxus and Freed returned to the Fairy Tail guild they braced themselves for all of the comments and questions from both their girlfriends but shockingly when they entered everyone acted normal and not once did Zella or Alli bring up the topic, thinking back not even Ever and Bickslow brought it up, Laxus thought as he returned to his house. 'Fuck it' he finally thought, maybe they got over all the comments about him and Freed. Although a little voice in the back of his head nagged him about how this was the quiet before the storm.

Laxus opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a beer before sitting in his chair, opening it up he began to let his mind wonder to that book that Alli and Zella gave him and Freed. He ONLY read it because he was…curious…he did NOT want to do that stuff with Freed! NOT AT ALL! Although Freed would make a cute girl with his long, sexy green hair and hi-! WAIT! NO don't think of that stuff!

Laxus began to battle himself in his head; he can't be thinking these things about his friend, who is a boy, a boyfriend- NO! Not that just a friend that's a boy yes that's what Freed is! Laxus is NOT gay!

Days past and the gay jokes did not come Laxus would be concerned but he was too busy trying to stop himself think of Freed in ways he knows he shouldn't, he couldn't even be in the same room as him, both Alli and Zella observed.

Both girls smirked evilly at each other "This makes our Present 10 times better" Alli said turning to Zella "Yes! There is even more sexual tension between them making our present all the more better!" And with that both the girls left the guild planning for the big day tomorrow; Laxus' Birthday!

The next day Laxus sat in the guild drinking a beer whilst everyone wished him happy birthday. He was in a bad mood because Freed wasn't there which was weird because Freed never left his side on his birthday and always praised him with that adorable little blush on his face. GOD DAMN IT THERE HE GOES AGAIN! Honestly I think those girls have brainwashed him or something into being in love with Freed.

Laxus' eyes widened at that thought he didn't mean love he meant to think lust; yeah that's the one, lust. His freaking out kept him occupied most of the day until he knew he had to go home, where the hell was Freed?! He thought feeling very disappointed.

**Meanwhile…**

Alli and Zella crept into Freed's apartment at 5 in the morning because they both knew that Freed got up really early so that he could be the very first one to his beloved Laxus. Zella came equipped with rope and began to tie Freed up to the bed with the rope; Freed awoke once she finished the last knot and began to get mad and yell but he was incapable of doing anything.

"Laxus better love us for this!" Alli yelled trying to tie the ribbon around Freed and make him look more presentable. In all fairness he looked just fine before they did this as he slept in his boxers which was an added bonus for Laxus. Freed's eyes widened at sound of his name trying to yell around the gag that Zella had just put on him.

With the lack of yelling both girls set to work on making Laxus' present perfect.

**Back to Laxus…**

It was already 1 in the afternoon and Laxus sill sat waiting for Freed (not that he'd admit it). His head swung round at the sound of the guild hall doors being opened but to his disappointment it was only Natsu and all his idiots.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket; it was text from Freed. '_Come to my place I have your present xxxx' _Laxus immediately left the guild without another word and headed as fast as he could to Freed's house, what can he say he missed his adorable green haired friend.

When he opened the door he looked around the house for Freed with no signs of him the only room he didn't check was the bedroom and even then he didn't trust himself to go in there. On the other hand Freed could be in trouble and at that thought he quickly entered to room.

The room was covered in purple flower petals, confused Laxus looked to the side only to find a not addressed to him it read:

_Laxus, _

_We spent all day getting your present together so you better love us! We're sorry for keeping him from you but when you see him I'm sure you will be happy we did ;) _

_Alli and Zella_

_P.S. Purple is the colour of gay (like your shirt) _

_P.S.S. The Fifty Shades of Freed book might give you some ideas ;) _

_P.S.S.S. Go over to the bed. _

Laxus stared at the note for a few seconds not really understanding due to his denseness. He then advanced to the bed and nearly died when his saw a tied up Freed in nothing but his boxers and on his stomach was a note in different hand writing saying _'this is an extra present form me have fun! love Zella' _and next to it was a pack of condoms and some lube. Laxus' eyes widened in shock as he realised what this is, oh how those girls were getting pay back but it would be rude of him to reject a present they spent so long to…put together for him, he said convincing himself that that was the reason why he decided to have 'fun' with Freed that night.


End file.
